The Hidden Diaries: A Vampire Diaries Fanfic
by LexiAshford
Summary: Another human arrives in Mystic Falls and her name is Emma Davidson. Emma just wants to travel to different places and settles in Mystic Falls after her guardian dies. She finds life there normal and meets some new friends. Emma is your average teen but she hides a dark secret that shocks her circle of friends.
1. The Hidden Diaries

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fanfic :)  
L.J. Smith owns the Vampire Diaries and everything else TVD related. I'm basing my fic from the show so some plots are from the tv series. Some characters might be OOC so forgive me if they aren't how you expect them to be. All I own are the characters I added and the plot of my fanfic :)  
Hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :) x

Once again, autumn returns to Mystic Falls. The leaves turn orange and red and the trees start to look more bare. The citizens of the town are back to their normal routine after summer break. The students of Mystic Falls High head back to the world of teachers, books and homework. What a bummer, right?  
Being in a small school, you kind of know everyone. Being in small town, news and rumors spread like wildfire.  
Well, I've been to a couple of small towns so I know the flow.  
Starting a new chapter in life is a difficult process. Adjusting to new things, meeting new things and all that stuff the new girl in town is supposed to do. I drive to Ms. Hope's house and park in the garage. Ms. Hope left me her house in her will before she died. She helped through some hard times and I helped her with her shop back in New York.  
She left me her home in Mystic Falls because she thought it would of good use to me. It really is since I don't have any family to go to.  
I put down the garage door and lock it. I head inside and roam around. The house was simple yet cosy, my kind of style. I grab my suitcases from the car and find my room. Going up the staircase, I take a right and open the first door I see.  
The baby blue walls calmed my eyes as I entered. Next to the master bedroom, this bedroom was huge! Okay, maybe I exaggerated the simple part of the house. The bedroom had a closet which is across the four poster bed and a book shelf was beside the bed and it was filled with old books and some papers.  
I guess some cleaning needs to be done. The house hasn't been used in a while but I don't think that much has to be done.

I spent the the entire weekend cleaning up the place and I can imagine Ms. Hope smiling at me and proud of my work. I pack some basic school stuff and head to Mystic Falls High and get registered.  
Trust me, I wouldn't want to but I have to make my life productive,right?

"Here you go. Now room 245 is just down the hall" the lady said. I head to my history class, my favorite subject. I'm just fascinated with stories and all those life changing events. I am such a geek.  
No teacher in sight. Just students being rowdy.  
I take my seat in the second row. "You must be new!" I turn to see a lively girl with blond hair and a big smile.  
"Yes I am. I'm Emma."  
" I'm Caroline. So how do you like Mystic Falls so far?"  
"It's a cool town." I smile.  
"Good to know that"  
Before she could say anything else, the teacher comes in and starts the lesson.

Finally! First day is over! A hundred and more days to go!  
I decided to get a bite at a little diner then head to the Mystic Grill.  
A guy in a uniform with dark brown hair comes toward me and asks me if I wanted anything.  
"Just a soda. Thanks."  
After a minute he comes back.  
"Haven't seen you around. You must be new here."  
"You noticed." he chuckled. "I'm Jeremy. If you need anything, just find me" Such a charming guy with a charming smile.  
"I'll keep that in mind." and he walks away. Okay, so far, everything is good. Hope nothing bad stirs up soon.

Dun-dun-dun!  
Yeah. This chapter might not be exciting but trust me, I've got a lot in store ;) hope you like this chapter and the next ones :)


	2. A Familiar Face

It's been 3 weeks and it feels like home. Sort of.

I've met some people and got to know some of them. Everything felt so happy. Something I didn't want to let go.

The bell rang as I head to the biology lab. I take the seat near the window and check my phone.

1 new message

Caroline: let's have a girls night at my place! :)

Me: sure thing! Can't wait!

"Ehem..." "Oh hey Stefan "

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure" I place my phone in my pocket. Caroline was like the school's welcoming committee. She showed me around and introduced me to some of her friends like Stefan.

The first time I met him, he gave off a calm vibe. I found him more approachable than his brother Damon who was charming and good looking but something about him felt...wrong.

"So you want to be my partner?"

"Huh?" I should really stop spacing out. "Sure, umm... What was Ms. Rosewood talking about? I was spacing out."

"We just need to work on some report. Don't worry, it's easy as pie." he gives me a reassuring smile.

"When do we pass it?" "On Friday. So we better work on it tonight" Damn. So much for a girls night with Caroline, Elena , and Bonnie.

"Is everything alright?" "Yeah, I'm just gonna cancel some plans."

"With who?"

"Your girlfriend and her friends." "Oh, I bet they'll understand." I type a sorry text to Caroline hoping that she'll understand. She instantly replies:

It's fine. We're gonna miss you :( have fun with Stefan hahaha :)

I hear Stefan chuckle beside me. "So my place after school?" "Alright."

The Salvatore Boarding House is something not new to me. I sometimes come here to hangout with the Salvatore brothers. Well, one of the Salvatore brothers.

"Stefan? Hello?"

"What are you doing here?" Ugh. The person that sometimes annoys me to death. Damon Salvatore. "Your brother is my lab partner and we are making a report together. Where is he?"

"Bedroom." "Thanks."

"Not to be rude or anything..."

"Which you are like 40 to 50% of the time" I give him a smirk and feel proud of what I said.

"And 60% of the time, I'm a gentleman." "Hardly."

"Anyways...You look familiar. Have we seen each other before?"

"No and I've got to go. Bye." I leave him there and look for Stefan's door.

*knock knock*

He opens the door and let's me in. "So shall we get started?"

"There and...we're done!" We both smile, relieved that the report is done.

"I'm gonna keep it and submit it to her." he grabs the report from the printer and puts in a folder. "Thanks partner."

I check my watch and oh shit...it's getting late. " I better go."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

I walk out and bumped into Damon. "Well, you look like an accomplished student."

"A couple of months more and I won't have to deal with this stuff anymore" I continue to walk and head to the front door.

"I think I know where I've seen you before."

Really? "I already told you, I've never-" "Just take a look"

He shows me a old photograph that looked fragile. It was a picture of two women from the 1920s. They seemed glamorous in the flapper outfits. One of the girls look like...me.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan approached us with a confused look on his face.

" Looks like we've got another bloodsucker in town." I run for the door but he suddenly appeared before me.

"Let go of me!" I struggle to get out of his strong grip.

Stefan is at Damon's side in seconds."Give her a chance to explain Damon. Let her go."

I'm on the sofa in a second . I laugh.

"You see. Told you so brother." Damon shows an I told you so kind of smile.

"I'm just laughing because back at home my relatives would always tell me about my uncanny resemblance to my great grandmother Beatrice."

Damon looked defeated and Stefan looked relieved.

"Okay, I believe you." Damon says and sits in the couch across me.

After a moment of awkward silence... " So you thought I was a vampire?"

"Damon is just delusional when he gets drunk, right?"

"Of course. Silly me. I'm just tipsy at the moment" Stefan then sits beside me and looks directly at me. "We finished the report and you're going home and won't remember any of this"

I wanted to end all this weirdness and just followed his orders.

As I head out the door I could hear bits of their conversation. "...I hope this is the only time I compel her." "...come on Stefan...lights out..."

I drive to home and head to my room. I slip into my comfy sweats and a tank top.

Today was alright except for the fact Stefan and Damon thought I was a vampire. Ms. Hope told me to be careful around here and now I know why. I'm not exactly on board with this but I'll keep an open mind.

I decide to call someone to let it out.

A few rings later, he picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jeremy, I hope I'm not keeping you up."

"It's okay. I'm still awake actually."

"Oh. Can I tell you something? And promise you won't freak out."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Stefan and Damon thought I was a vampire and tried to make me forget everything."

Hope this wasn't boring for you guys :)

I'd appreciate if comment or vote! Gonna post the next chapter soon :D


End file.
